


Accomplished

by kashmir



Category: The OC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-12
Updated: 2005-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_holycitygirl"><a href="http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/"><b>holycitygirl</b></a></span> and I worked on a ficlet project back in 2004/2005 where we split up the LJ moods and were attempting to write a ficlet for each (an exercise shamelessly stolen from far greater writers). Sadly, we never finished, but this is one of the ones I finished.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> So, [](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**holycitygirl**](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/) and I worked on a ficlet project back in 2004/2005 where we split up the LJ moods and were attempting to write a ficlet for each (an exercise shamelessly stolen from far greater writers). Sadly, we never finished, but this is one of the ones I finished.

Seth takes a step back from the wall and grins.

He has two sore thumbs, countless cuts on his hands, charged an obscene amount on his Visa and made four trips to the Home Depot in as many hours.

But as he stands admiring his handiwork with his hands on his slim hips, he can't help but grin. It may have taken him all damn day and he may never be able to use his hands again, but he's done it all himself.

And when two tan, strong arms wrap around his waist from behind and a raspy voice whispers in his ear that it looks good and doesn't he need a nap now, Seth considers tackling home improvement jobs every weekend if this is the end result.


End file.
